Weihnachten, das Fest der Familie
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Dawn fühlt sich ungeliebt und ausgestoßen, bis einige Ereignisse ihr doch noch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest bescheren. - Vorsicht: Character Death [COMPLETE]
1. Default Chapter

**Autor:** Lady Arrogance

**Titel:** Weihnachten, das Fest der Familie

**Teile:** 1/2 (Story alternatives Ende)

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sind alle Eigentum von Joss Whedon und wer da sonst noch seine Rechte dran hat. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verwurste sie nach meinen verrückten Ideen ;) Geld bekomme ich dafür allerdings nicht.

**Rating:** PG13

**Warnung:** In dieser Geschichte stirbt ein Charakter.

**Genre:** Weihnachten, Drama

**Zusammenfassung:** Dawn fühlt sich ungeliebt und ausgestoßen, bis einige Ereignisse ihr doch noch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest bescheren. - Vorsicht: Character Death

**Widmung:** Diese Geschichte ist für _Willow-Fan (von Buffyfanfiction.info)_, die es mir mit ihren Vorgaben nicht gerade einfach gemacht hat. ;) Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Geschichte so, wie sie geworden ist und du findest deine Wünsche erfüllt. Beim Crossover habe ich mich einfach mal für Angel entschieden, da du nichts weiter dazu geschrieben hattest und ich befürchtete, dass Spiderman oder Harry Potter doch eher zu Humor tendiert wäre, was du ja extra ausgeschlossen hattest.

**Bemerkung:** Meine Vorgaben für die Story waren:

**Ich will...**

einen Charakter, der als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet ist

Hauptperson: Dawn

überraschende Geschenke für alle

**Ich will kein **

Gedicht oder Humor 

**Wenn möglich **

mit Crossover.

* * *

**Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe**

Dawn saß missmutig in ihrem Zimmer und brütete über ihren Hausaufgaben. Es waren zwar Weihnachtsferien, aber da Buffy und die anderen sie mal wieder allein mit Anya zu Hause gelassen hatten, weil sie zu jung war, um mit den anderen auf Streife zu gehen, konnte sie ebenso gut ihre Schulaufgaben erledigen, wie alles andere.

Anya stand in der Küche und versuchte sich daran, Plätzchen zu backen, aber der Geruch ließ auf nichts Gutes schließen, auch wenn die ehemalige Dämonin fröhlich vor sich hin sang.

Es war ein Tag vor Weihnachten, aber bei Dawn wollte sich in diesem Jahr keine rechte Festtagsstimmung einstellen. Sie fühlte sich überflüssig, ausgestoßen und ungeliebt. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob es überhaupt jemandem auffallen würde, wenn sie weg war. Aber wo sollte sie hin? Sie kannte niemanden außerhalb Sunnydales und hatte auch nicht genug Geld. Also musste sie wohl oder übel hier bleiben… und mal in die Küche gehen, da es nun doch schon sehr verbrannt roch.

Seufzend schloss sie ihr Buch und ging hinunter, wo sie durch eine schwarze Rauchwolke von einer freudestrahlenden Anya unnötigerweise darüber informiert wurde, dass die Plätzchen fertig waren… Ob Dämonen weder Geschmacks- noch Geruchsnerven hatten?

In diesem Moment kamen auch die anderen wieder und klärten Anya schnell darüber auf, dass die schwarzen Kohlestücke nicht mehr essbar und krebserregend waren. Sie hatten einen großen Tannenbaum mitgebracht und luden Dawn ein, ihn mit ihnen zu schmücken, aber sie lehnte kühl ab, denn 1. war sie kein kleines Kind mehr und 2. schmollte sie noch immer.

Angestrengt versuchte sie, das fröhliche Reden und Spaßen der anderen zu ignorieren und drehte die Musik lauter. Als das nichts half, entschloss sie sich, stattdessen einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, wenn sie schon nicht weglaufen konnte.

Unbemerkt zog sie sich an und verließ das Haus, um keine blöden Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Sie lief ziellos umher, als sie mit einem Mal bemerkte, dass sie auf dem Friedhof und in der Nähe von Spikes Gruft gelandet war.

Da es inzwischen dunkel und bitterkalt geworden war, beschloss Dawn, hinein zu gehen und sich etwas aufzuwärmen, da er ihr ja immer wieder mal angeboten hatte, sich bei ihm einzuquartieren, wenn sie allein sein wollte.

Sie trat ein, als sie plötzlich einen seltsam süßlichen Geruch wahrnahm, der so gar nicht in diese Umgebung gehörte, aber sich dennoch sehr gut einfügte und dazu passte. Vorsichtig schlich Dawn weiter, immer darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen, jedoch umsonst.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien plötzlich eine schwarze Gestalt vor ihr. „Sieh an, ein Mensch… Meinem Daddy kommt das Essen direkt ins Wohnzimmer… wie praktisch", gurrte eine träumerische Stimme und Dawn erstarrte.

Es brauchte nur wenige Momente, bis sie erkannte, wer vor ihr stand. Es musste sich um Drusilla, Spikes Sire handeln. Dawn hatte nie verstanden, warum diese Vampirin Spike als ‚Daddy' bezeichnete, da es ja eher ihr Kind war, aber jetzt war ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt, danach zu fragen.

„Ich… ich bin eine Freundin von Spike…", stotterte sie stattdessen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr dann nichts geschehen würde, was sich jedoch gleich als Irrtum herausstellen sollte.

„Eine Freundin… nein, wie reizend", antwortete Drusilla in dem ihr typischen Singsang. „Dann ist mein Sugardaddy also noch immer mit euch Menschen befreundet? Wie ärgerlich…" Sie seufzte. „Aber vielleicht kann ich das ja auch ausnutzen, um ihn zurück zu gewinnen…"

Das beantwortete wohl die Frage, warum die Vampirin hier war… „Aber warum willst du ihn denn wiederhaben?", wagte Dawn zu fragen, weil sie sich zu erinnern glaubte, dass sie es gewesen war, die Spike damals sitzen gelassen hatte, weil sie etwas mit einem Schleim-Dämon angefangen hatte.

„Weil sein kleines Mädchen ihn vermisst, und ihren Daddy lieb hat", antwortete Dru träumerisch und Dawn begann sich zu fragen, was die Vampirin für Drogen genommen hatte, so verwirrt, wie sie schien.

„Aber er will dich doch gar nicht mehr… er liebt Buffy", warf sie dann ein und Drusilla erstarrte in ihren tänzerischen Bewegungen.

„Und genau dabei wirst du mir helfen. Wenn du wirklich seine Freundin bist und davon gehe ich aus, da du sonst nicht hier hinunter gekommen wärst, dann wird er alles tun, damit dir nichts passiert", erklärte sie und ihre Stimme war hart geworden. „Außerdem ist er mein Childe, er muss mich lieben! Was ist diese jämmerliche Jägerin schon gegen mich!" Selbstsicher und höhnisch lachte Dru auf und verfiel dann wieder in ihr Säuseln. „Und dann hab ich meinen lieben Daddy wieder…"

Dawn seufzte. Da hatte sich die Vampirin ja einen tollen Plan überlegt, nur dass er nicht klappen würde. Sie selbst war nicht wichtig genug, als dass Spike ihretwegen Buffy aufgeben, und zu seinem verrückten Sire zurückkehren würde, auch wenn Buffy nichts von ihm wollte.

„Was machst du, wenn ich Spike gar nicht so wichtig bin?", fragte sie deswegen vorsichtig.

„Dann werde ich dich töten müssen und das wird die Jägerin niemals zulassen."

Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher, dachte Dawn verbittert.

„Aber genug geplaudert, wir haben noch einen Termin", flötete Drusilla und schob Dawn mit eisernem Griff aus der Gruft. Schweigend gingen sie zum Haus der Summers, welches festlich erleuchtet war.

"Was hast du denn jetzt vor?", fragte Dawn, doch neugierig. „Hinein darfst du ja nicht."  
Drusilla lachte glockenhell auf. „Das muss ich gar nicht, mein William kann mich spüren", sagte sie und mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte sie mit ihren spitzen Zähnen Dawns Hals angeritzt, sodass dieser sofort zu bluten begann. „Und dein Blut wird er bald riechen.

Damit sollte sie Recht behalten und schon wenige Augenblicke später flog die Türe auf und Spike stand darin. Hinter ihm erschienen nach und nach auch Buffy und ihre Freunde und sahen verwundert hinaus, da Spike offenbar ohne ein Wort hinausgestürzt war.

„Was willst du denn hier?", knurrte er gefährlich und als Buffy ihre Schwester entdeckte, rief sie erschrocken ihren Namen und wollte zu ihr laufen, aber Spike hielt sie zurück. „Warte Buffy, erst müssen wir herausfinden, was Drusilla will, sonst geschieht Dawn womöglich noch etwas."

Befriedigt hatte Drusilla die Sorge um Dawn bemerkt und strahlte Spike an. „Ich will dich… ich will meinen Sugardaddy zurück, der sein kleines Mädchen lieb hat." Dann sah sie zu Buffy hinüber und ihr Ausdruck schlug in Abscheu und Hass um. „Außerdem will ich diese Schlampe töten, die es wagt, dich so schlecht zu behandeln! Du hast was besseres verdient, Spikey."

Buffy schnaubte verächtlich und schob sich an Spike vorbei, bevor der etwas dagegen tun konnte. „Versuch es doch…"

Wie meistens hatte sie in ihrer Jackentasche einen Pflock aufbewahrt, den sie auch gleich zückte. Drusilla lachte schrill auf, legte einen Arm um Dawn und setzte ihr gewinnendstes Lächeln auf. „Wenn Spike zu mir kommt, geschieht eurem süßen Engelchen hier nichts."

Dawn spürte, wie sich Drus Fingernägel in ihren Hals bohrten und gleich darauf beugte sich die Vampirin hinab und leckte genüsslich das Blut ab.

Spike knurrte gefährlich, kannte Drusilla aber gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie es ernst meinte. Er ging langsam auf sie zu. „Dru, Liebling… du hast mir so gefehlt", schmeichelte er und auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus, jedoch ließ sie Dawn nicht so einfach los.

„Kommst du wieder zu deinem kleinen Mädchen?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang bettelnd. „Ich sorge auch gut für dich, bis du diesen blöden Chip los bist… hier ist frisches Blut… Menschenblut", lockte sie und schob die verängstigte Dawn nach vorne.

„Nicht, Spike", schrie Buffy, aber da hatte er sich schon hinabgebeugt und leckte gierig über Dawns Hals. Was allerdings niemand außer ihr mitbekam, war, dass er ihr leise zuflüsterte, dass sie bei der ersten Gelegenheit um ihr Leben rennen sollte und er sich um Dru kümmern würde.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und umarmte Dru. „Du hast mir so gefehlt… aber jetzt hab ich dich ja endlich wieder", sagte er leise und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Wie geplant war sie so überrascht von dem Kuss, dass sie einen Moment nicht aufpasste und Dawn entwischen konnte. Sie rannte so schnell es ging auf das Haus zu und hinein, da sie dort sicher war.

Tara nahm das verschüchterte Mädchen in den Arm und sie bekamen nur noch am Rande mit, dass vor dem Haus nun ein heftiger Kampf zwischen Buffy und Drusilla entbrannte. Spike hielt sich im Hintergrund und beobachtete die Szene, bereit, Buffy jederzeit zur Hilfe zu eilen, falls sie sie brauchte. Diese war jedoch gut in Form und die Wut, dass die Vampirin ihre Schwester bedroht hatte, ließ sie wie eine Löwin kämpfen, sodass sie schnell die Oberhand gewann und es damit endete, dass sie Drusilla pfählte.

Danach gingen alle wieder ins Haus und machten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Dawn musste haarklein erzählen, wie es ihr ergangen war, und auch wenn der Schock noch tief in ihren Knochen saß, halfen Taras heiße Schokolade und Willows Heilkünste, sodass sie sich wieder besser fühlte und die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie plötzlich von allen bekam, tat das Übrige.

Endlich wurde sie beachtet und alle machten sich Sorgen um sie. Offenbar mochten sie sie ja doch wirklich und waren sogar bereit, für sie zu kämpfen.

Spike war schweigsamer als sonst und so ging sie zu ihm hinüber. „Es tut mir leid, dass es dazu gekommen ist…", sagte sie leise, aber er winkte nur ab. „Früher oder später musste es ja passieren…"

„Danke, dass du für mich gekämpft hast", lächelte sie dann und umarmte ihn liebevoll. Es war Spike anzusehen, dass es ihm unangenehm war und er murmelte nur „schon gut", während er sie unbeholfen drückte.

Inzwischen war es spät geworden und die Freunde kuschelten schon müde aneinander, als es Mitternacht schlug und plötzlich die Türe aufging und ein Weihnachtsmann mit einem großen Sack Geschenken herein kam.

„Ho, Ho, Ho", brummte eine irgendwie vertraute Stimme und hustete dann. Dawn sah erstaunt auf und erkannte sofort Spike in einer nicht besonders guten Verkleidung.

„Waren hier denn auch brave Kinder?", fragte der Weihnachtsmann und sah sich um. Genervt sah Dawn ihn an. „Lass den Stuss… ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, das noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt", erklärte sie und Spike nahm erleichtert den Bart ab.

„Wir wollten dir doch nur eine Freude machen", erklärte Buffy. „Aber wir hätten vielleicht doch jemand Überzeugenderes als Spike nehmen sollen", fügte sie dann nachdenklich und leicht grinsend hinzu.

„Hey, ich hab gleich gesagt, dass ich das nicht kann", murrte Spike und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel.

„Ho, Ho, Ho und frohe Weihnachten!" ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme und überrascht sahen alle zur Tür, wo ein großer, gutaussehender Mann mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und den intensivsten braunen Augen, die Dawn je gesehen hatte, stand. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans, ein weinrotes Hemd und darüber eine Lederjacke.

„Angel!" Buffy sprang auf und fiel dem Mann um den Hals. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Auch die anderen begrüßten den Vampir erfreut und Dawn besah sich interessiert den Mann, von dem sie schon so viel gehört hatte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass ihr hier ein paar Probleme mit dem Weihnachtsmann habt", grinste er und Spike murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. „Da dachte ich, ich bringe meine Geschenke besser selbst vorbei."

Nachdem alle den unerwarteten Gast begrüßt hatten und selbst Spike ihm auf die Schulter geklopft hatte, machten sie es sich wieder gemütlich. „Dann ist Weihnachten ja auch für dich ein Fest der Familie", lächelte Dawn Spike an, der schwach grinste. „Ja, irgendwie schon, auch wenn…"

Er brach ab. „Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden", flüsterte er dann und ihr fiel ein, dass Drusilla ja Angels Childe gewesen war und er nicht gerade in der heiligen Nacht erfahren musste, dass sie getötet worden war. „Natürlich, tut mir leid", wisperte sie und verkündete dann zur Ablenkung, dass es doch endlich an die Verteilung der Geschenke gehen sollte.

Jeder brannte darauf, seine Geschenke zu verteilen und war neugierig, was er wohl bekam. Angel überreichte Buffy einen Gutschein für ein ausgedehntes Wellness-Wochenende mit allen Schikanen. „Cordy hat mir ein paar Tipps gegeben, was hier in der Gegend am Besten ist", erklärte er verlegen.

Buffy strahlte. „So viele Massagen, wie ich will…? Danke, das ist großartig und genau das, was ich nach den letzten Monaten brauche, du glaubst gar nicht, wie verspannt ich von den Kämpfen bin."

Tara und Willow hatten von den Freunden eine Woche in Paris in einer Honeymoon-Suite geschenkt bekommen, damit sie endlich mal die Ruhe füreinander hatten, die ihnen hier im Hause fehlte und sie bedankten sich überschwänglich.

Anya und Xander sahen einen Moment verwirrt auf die beiden Würfel, die sie von Spike bekommen hatten und gerade, als Xander irritiert fragen wollte, was es damit auf sich hatte, erkannte Anya die Funktion und flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, worauf er etwas errötete und sich grinsend bedankte.

„Du verschenkst Liebeswürfel?"**1** , ertönte plötzlich Angels Stimme neben Spike. „Hast du selbst keine Lust mehr, damit zu spielen?"

Der blonde Vampir zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Ist ja niemand da, der mit mir spielt." Offenbar war es ihm jedoch unangenehm, über sein Liebesleben zu sprechen, denn er wechselte abrupt das Thema, „Wie lange wirst du in Sunnydale bleiben?"

„Mal sehen, spätestens, wenn Cordy mich anruft, weil wieder irgendwelche Unschuldigen zu retten sind, bin ich wieder weg", antwortete Angel und zog dann ein kleines Geschenk für Spike aus seiner Tasche. „Dabei hat mich auch Cordy beraten, angeblich sehr pflegend, stärkend und lange haltbar", erklärte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab von so was ja keine Ahnung."

Spike sah Angel irritiert an, öffnete die Schachtel und fand darin schwarzen Nagellack. Lachend bedankte er sich für das überraschende Geschenk, welches jedoch perfekt passte. Manchmal war auf Angels Gespür eben doch Verlass, auch wenn er sich dann im Endeffekt helfen lassen musste.

Spike nutzte die Gelegenheit und wurde ernst. „Du hast es sicher schon gespürt… Dru, sie…" Angel unterbrach ihn mit einem Nicken. „Ich weiß, aber lass uns das ein anderes Mal besprechen…"

Dawn jedoch freute sich mit Abstand am meisten über ihr Geschenk, welches sie von Buffy bekommen hatte. Die Jägerin hatte ihr versprochen, ab dem neuen Jahr ein Kampftraining mit ihr zu beginnen, sodass sie endlich dazu gehörte und nicht mehr außen vor war.

Trotz des schlechten Starts, dem erschreckenden Zwischenfall und allen Zweifeln war es doch noch ein rundum gelungenes Weihnachtfest geworden, dachte Dawn. Wie es sich gehörte, ein Fest der Liebe, der Freundschaft und der Familie.

* * *

**1** Bei Liebeswürfeln handelt es sich um zwei normale Würfel. Auf einem stehen Verben, wie „küssen", „lecken", streicheln" und auf dem anderen Körperteile, also „Bauch", „Po" etc. Ist eben eine nette Spielerei fürs Vorspiel oder so gg> 


	2. Alternatives Ende

**Autor:** Lady Arrogance

**Titel: **Weihnachten, das Fest der Familie

**Teile:** 2/2

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sind alle Eigentum von Joss Whedon und wer da sonst noch seine Rechte dran hat. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verwurste sie nach meinen verrückten Ideen ;) Geld bekomme ich dafür allerdings nicht.

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Humor / Parody

**Zusammenfassung: **Ist es nicht immer so, dass man das im Kopf hat, was man nicht soll? Mir war Humor verboten, also kam dieser Unsinn heraus **_g_**

**

* * *

**

**Alternatives Ende**  
(Setzt bei der Geschenkeverteilung ein und ist nicht ernst zu nehmen, sondern kam mit bei dem "kein Humor" mal eben in den Kopf)

„Ach ja, ich habe ja noch etwas für euch", fiel es Spike plötzlich ein und er kramte aus seinem Sack ein bunt verpacktes Geschenk für jeden heraus.

„Frohe Weihnachten", murmelte er verlegen, während er sie verteilte.

Dawn öffnete ihres gespannt und sah verwirrt auf etwas Undefinierbares aus bunter Wolle. Es waren zwei… was auch immer…

Als sie sich umsah, erkannte sie, dass jeder der Freunde ebenso verwirrt vor seinem Geschenk saß.

Spike sah aufgeregt und erwartungsvoll in die Runde und sie beeilte sich, sich zu bedanken. „Vielen Dank, Spike, sie sind wundervoll!", strahlte sie den Vampir an und Xander ergänzte: „Das sind sicher prima Topfhandschuhe", nachdem er mit einer Hand hinein geschlüpft war.

Spike schnaubte. „Das sind Socken, du Vollidiot!", worauf alle verständnisvoll nickten. Tatsächlich, mit viel Phantasie waren die Wollstücke als Socken zu erkennen.

„Hast du die… selber gestrickt?", fragte Dawn vorsichtig und Spike nickte stolz.

„Ja, bei meinem Antiaggressionstraining."

Angel verschluckte sich fast an dem Schluck Tee, den er eben im Mund hatte. „Dein was?!?"

„Naja", druckste Spike „Ich muss doch mit dem Chip klar kommen und da dachte ich, dass es vielleicht besser ist, wenn ich auch versuche, meine innere Einstellung zu ändern… deswegen bin ich eben in so einer Gruppe… unser Motto ist „Menschen sind Freunde, kein Futter!", erklärte er dann und alle Anwesenden schwankten zwischen Respekt und dem größten Lachanfall ihres Lebens.

Letztendlich sprang Dawn auf und umarmte Spike stürmisch. „Vielen lieben Dank und frohe Weihnachten!", rief sie und entschied, dass es doch noch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest geworden war.


End file.
